Any metal-to-metal contact in a toner filler can cause toner to be fused together into a toner flake or large toner particle. This metal-to-metal contact can be caused by improper set-up, a bent auger or equipment wear and tear. For example, this problem recently occurred at a toner plant where a bent auger that wasn't noticed caused toner flakes over a period of time that resulted in many customer complaints. Also, as a result of this problem, a substantial quantity of finished product is required to be scrapped or reworked. Auger and agitator contact to the funnel and hopper walls can happen intermittently due to the density variations of the material causing the agitator to flex outward, putting lateral forces on the auger shaft, or both. Setting up auger alignment on filler systems is a tedious task and is difficult to verify.
Thus, there is a need for the present invention.